1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic photography system having still and motion picture modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a so-called electronic camera with therein a CCD image sensor for producing electronic signals responsive to an optical image which are then recorded on a magnetic drum or magnetic disc.
To utilize the function of such electronic camera effectively, one should be able to use the output of the electronic camera as an input signal source of commercially available VTRs by connecting the two with an adaptor. It has, however, been found that when the VTR of continuous recording capability is supplied with the output of the electronic camera, the exposure control device such as the diaphragm device of the electronic camera cannot work with suitable responsiveness.
In other words, since the exposure control device of the electronic camera is designed to take a still picture, the exposure control must be made in delicately responsive to changes of the brightness of an object to be photographed. For example, where a moving person is to be photographed, even when a shutter release is actuated as soon as that person has entered from under the glaring sun into the shadow of trees, the requirement of obtaining a proper exposure must always be satisfied.
Such an electronic camera when coupled with the VTR, when panned, produces an ugly picture because the level of brightness of the scene suddenly changes at frequent intervals with corresponding changes of the exposure value. This problem arises not only from light response characteristics of the diaphragm control but also from those of the shutter control and focusing control. An electronic camera which has overcome the above-described drawbacks has not as yet been conceived.